


Something To Come Home To

by Shownkindness



Series: Supergirl's Day Off [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: fluffy fluff, slightly burnt cupcakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownkindness/pseuds/Shownkindness
Summary: Kara pulls some strings with Pam from HR and surprises Lena.





	Something To Come Home To

Kara normally wasn't someone who would use her abilities as Supergirl to her advantage. But when she started dating Lena things started to change. First, it was quickly fixing problems so she is on time for dates. Even with Lena knowing about who she was, that didn't mean the blonde superhero wasn't going to try and make it easier on her girlfriend. Now Kara had convinced Pam from HR that even Supergirl needed days off. Bringing up the fact she was Solar Flaring more lately and just general puppy eyes she had gotten Friday nights and Saturdays off. If there was a real world ending disaster she would help of course, but she needed to make time for the people she loved as well. Lena is one of those people. 

The two had moved in together after six months so they had more time together. Between running a company and saving the world there were weeks they were like strangers passing in the night. They decided that finding a new place that fit both of their needs was better than trying to convert one of their places to make room for the other. After two months of hunting they couldn't find anything that fit both of their tastes, so Lena took some money and bought out a building. Making sure all the tenants got their leases resigned with lower rates Lena also made some improvements to the building, a balcony added to the top floor that was their apartment. Lena had spent three months going over all the details and making sure that their three bedroom apartment had everything they would need. The building was between L-corp and CatCo, still close to Alex but was far enough away that people would drop in and interrupt them without warning. It was finished just in time for their first anniversary to move in together. 

Now being in the apartment for a month Kara decided to start taking her weekly day off. Lena recently was sucked into a new project at work and Kara wanted to surprise her with being home. It was mid afternoon and the city seems quiet for the time being so Kara decided to go to one of the boxes she hadn't fully unpacked yet and pull out her cookbook. She wasn't exactly good at baking, she would try just because the idea of making beautiful cupcakes sounded appealing. The superhero always ended up burning her cupcakes, she had a tendency to try and do too many things at once and ignore the timer. Gathering all the things she needed to make the chocolate cupcakes the Super moved around the kitchen measuring things out as carefully as she could, triple checking labels not wanting to make Lena sick like last time. The C.E.O. was willing enough to try her cooking even after one bad incident and Kara wanted to keep it that way. 

Once the batter was in the bowl she used a bit of her super speed to beat it all together instead of dirtying a machine to do the work. Grabbing the cupcake pan from the cupboard and cupcake cups she lined the slots with the rainbow cups before filling them with batter. Once all the batter was gone Kara slipped them into the oven making sure it was the right temperature. Setting the timer on the over and two timers on her phone Kara walked around at human pace cleaning up their house. Both having extremely busy lives Kara took it upon herself to try and keep the place clean seeing she was the one that could super speed around to get it done. She was just buying time for the cupcakes to be done and she decided to clean their bedroom as well picking up clothing that was covering the floor. 

Zoning back into now she heard the timer going off and zoomed back into the kitchen pulling the pan out of the oven. Looking down at the imperfect cupcakes she noted they weren't as bad as normal and smiled setting them on the burns after turning the oven off. Pulling the frosting from the cupboard Kara put half the container in the bowl adding food coloring so it became a soft pink. Once the cupcakes had cooled down a bit the superhero pull them from the pan and set them on the counter before beginning her frosting. Once everything was done Kara set all her dishes in the dishwasher and put the cupcakes on a plate in the middle of the table. Well, she was setting the table she heard the telltale signs of her girlfriend's heels clicking. Grabbing two glasses, the gallon of milk and strawberry syrup for her Kara finished making her surprised look staged on the table. The door to the apartment opened and Lena walked in setting her things down by the door. 

"How was work?" Kara asked as she approached the raven haired woman struggling to get her jacket off. 

"It was good for a Friday. Only had two papers go missing today, thankfully Jess tracked them down easily enough so there wasn't much damage control. What are you doing home? I'm surprised you aren't at the D.E.O. right now." Lena asked confused why Kara was home. 

"Pending any emergencies I can be Kara Zor-El Friday night and Saturday. There is a whole team of D.E.O. agents that were doing just fine before I became Supergirl, I figured that I deserved some time off. So unless we are invaded or someone tries to kill the President I am yours tonight and tomorrow."

Looking into the green eyes of her girlfriend Kara smiled widely seeing the shock in the C.E.O.s eyes. Lena had been understanding that she had to share Kara with the world, and she knew that it wasn't guaranteed that they wouldn't be interrupted, but just the thought of Kara asking for this amazed her. Few people in her life had made time for her like this, not someone that literally was the savior of the world. Now if Kara had heard her think that she would argue with her again about how Lena had saved them too and to stop brushing it off. Time and time again Kara tried to remind Lena that she was amazing, even if she felt she would never be up to her mother's standard. The blonde knew it was a useless topic to bring up because just like Kara not being responsible for what happened on Krypton she wished she would have done more. They both held onto guilt that wasn't theirs to hold, that understanding one of the many blocks making their relationship strong.

Lena tried to form words for a moment, but her lips didn't seem to come up with anything. Seeing the small struggle Kara helped her out of her jacket and hung it up in the closet. Going back to her girlfriend she leads her to the table sitting down with her while pouring a glass of milk. Seeing the homemade treat in front of her Lena finally smiled softly picking one of them up. She knew it was hit or miss on if Kara had made them correctly or not. Being on the backhand of Kara adding the wrong thing before she just lifted an eyebrow at the treat in front of her. 

"I triple checked everything this time, I wanted you to come home to a treat seeing I was home. I finished my article earlier today so I am all yours." Kara smiled proudly finally trying one of the cupcakes, having contained herself so she didn't eat them all before Lena got home. 

Finally trying one Lena as surprised to find them only slightly burnt. Kara had done well with her surprised and Lena could feel herself falling more. The world may see the selfless hero that would rather give herself over than one person is hurt, but Lena saw the tender soul that just wanted to take care of people. Kara needed someone to take care of her too though, and Lena was going to be that person for her. Alex protected her, Lena was going to be the person that let her bare her soul freely. Tonight wasn't one of the nights that Kara needed her to be that, tonight was a carefree night so grabbing another cupcake she walked into the living room picking up the remote.

"You pick tonight darling." and sat on the sofa, work suit and cupcake be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff inspired by a conversation with My Lena because honestly, we need more fluff in this fandom.
> 
> To my Lena, there are plenty more where this came from planned *hearts*


End file.
